capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
SonSon
SonSon (ソンソン) is a 1984 game that is loosely based on the Chinese classic [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_to_the_West Journey to the West].thumb|300px|right|Arcade Demo The player assumes the role of a monkey boy (who is patterned after Sun Wukong from the story) and fights their way from one side to another, eventually reaching the statue of Buddha. One battles bats, rats, and mad bombers along the way with his stout fighting rod that shoots balls of fire. The game was ported from the arcade to the Nintendo Famicom in Japan, and eventually included in Capcom Classics Collection in North America. It is available for purchase on the Virtual Console. Characters * SonSon - the monkey boy hero. He and Goku from DragonBall are both based on the same character Sūn Wùkōng. * TonTon - (only appears in 2-player mode) Gameplay The game is a 2-D sidescrolling platformer. The screen scrolls automatically, only stopping to fight major enemies. The screen features six continuous platforms that occasionally feature small gaps. SonSon and TonTon walk automatically across these platforms. Pressing up or down will cause them to jump up or down to the next platform. Pressing left causes them to move more slowly than the screen scrolls, essentially continuing to move forward, but at a reduced pace. Pressing right does the opposite - SonSon and TonTon will move across the platforms faster than the screen scrolls. The duo have only one attack - the ability to fire energy blasts from their poles. Touching an enemy or an unfriendly projectile causes the player to lose a life. If a player has any additional lives, they will return to the screen riding on a cloud that will give them temporary invincibility. If the player presses the control stick in any direction, the cloud will disappear and the character will resume its usual walking mode. The cloud will eventually disappear on its own, even if the control stick is not used. Power-ups come in the form of various fruits which produce points. Enough points will give the player an extra life. Gathering certain fruits will cause all enemies currently onscreen to turn into point-bearing fruits. Walking across certain platforms will randomly cause a bamboo shoot to sprout, yielding many extra points. Trivia Sonson in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes is the granddaughter of the original SonSon. She uses the staff and learns the teachings of her grandfather, though her powers in this game are more based on the book than the game. SonSon and TonTon, along with other characters from this title, make cameo appearances in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. They randomly float across the top of the stages on clouds during fights. If a player attacks them, they will drop gems, food, or cause damage, depending upon which character is hit by the player. They also appear in a similar level in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. SonSon is also included as a hidden collectible item in Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure. Box Art Image:SonSonJapan.png|''Japan'' Category:Games Category:Platform Games